


Summer Concert

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Ride, Concerts, Cute, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Rick Springfield - Freeform, Shotor week 2019 - free day, They are married, shotor, shotor summer week, shotor week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Shotor Summer Week Day 7- Free DayShiro wants to go to a concert with Lotor, and this is the events of that. Inspired by a concert I went too.





	Summer Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me!

Shiro snuggles up to Lotor on the couch, making sure to be low enough next to him to look up at him with puppy Dog eyes. Lotor glances at Shiro and sees the look on his face. He instantly knows that he wants something. Lotor decides to pretend that he has no idea what he’s up too. Shiro knows that he knows, but decides to play along anyway.

He plays with Lotor’s long hair and acts like a dork laying all over him. Lotor loves Shiro’s dorky side. So he tries to draw it out as long as he can. After Lotor can take it no more he asks him what he wants.As Shiro finally asks Lotor his question he does so excitedly! But Lotor is unsure if he actually wants to go to a Rick Springfield concert. Lotor gives him a look that says, ‘I am not sure about this.’

Shiro gets a little more serious and sits up to talk to him. "You liked the Adam Lambert concerts we went to, right?“

He sighs. “Yes I did like Adam, but I had heard of him before you asked me to go with you.“

Shiro runs his hand through Lotor’s Long hair again. Then puts it on the side of his face. “Please? I would love for you to come with me. I think it would be fun.”

He has always had a hard time telling Shiro ‘no’, but he was definitely not going to just let Shiro have what he wanted without making him work for it. Lotor plays with Shiro’s short hair as he rests his elbow on the arm of the couch. Leaning on his hand as he thinks. Shiro says nothing, and just waits for him to respond as he leans into Lotor’s touch. Having someone play with his hair is one of his favorite things. Especially when that someone is Lotor.

After a few moments of silence and enjoying each other’s company, Lotor finally sighs and uses one hand to pull Shiro closer to him, then uses his hand to tilt his face towards his own. He leans in to kiss Shiro. He is a little taken aback by the sudden kiss, but quickly recovers and kisses him back. Lotor breaks the kiss. “Ok, fine. For you I will give this Rick guy a try.”

Shiro wraps his arms around him and kisses him again. “Thank you.”

~~

On the way to the concert Shiro drives but for the first half he lets Lotor choose the music. For the second half of the drive Shiro puts on some of Rick's songs.

Lotor is still unsure how he feels about going to the concert but it's something he wanted to do for Shiro. They have second row seats close to the center of the stage.

When the concert starts everybody around stands up and so does Shiro. He yells and starts getting excited for the concert to start. Lotor recognizes some of the songs that Rick is singing only because they are the ones that the two of them listen to on the way there.

About halfway through the concert Shiro notices that Lotor is really getting in to it, which makes him smile. They both ended up getting the human touch and they helped Rick move across the chairs near them. 

After Rick had left the stage and the lights came back up. Shiro sees a pick that Rick had thrown out into the crowd on the floor a few rows away from them. Shiro moves quickly to pick it up, and then turns back to face a confused Lotor with a big smile on his face, showing Lotor the pick in his hand.

Now understanding why he had moved so quickly, Lotor gives him a small smile and a light laugh as Shiro makes his way back to him beaming with pride at his find. Shiro wraps his arms around Lotors waist and pulls him in tight. He kisses a surprised Lotor, although it does not take Lotor long to recompose himself and start kissing him back.

After a few ticks Shiro breaks the kiss and looks Lotor in the eyes. "Thank you for coming with me." Shiro then nuzzles his face in to Lotor's shoulder at the crook of his neck. "Did you like the concert?"

Lotor holds Shiro close to him and gives a light laugh "Of course, any time, and yeah I did like it." Shiro smiles in to his shoulder. "Good. I am glad you liked it."

They stay like this for a little longer. Then Shiro lifts his head up a little to look at him. "Ready to go home?" Lotor nods and they make their way back to the car holding hands.

On the car ride back they listen to more of Rick's songs and Lotor doesn't even protest a little. Instead Shiro catches him singing along to some of the songs, which makes Shiro smile, because that means that he enjoyed the music and not just Shiro's company.

~Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a Rick Springfield Concert and found a pick just like Shiro did. So that is where the inspiration for this little fic came from I hope you liked it as much as I had fun coming up with this. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are I appreciated! <3


End file.
